I'll takehim!
by WOLFGAL-JSR
Summary: Kim has a crush on Jared-when Jared mysteriosouly comes back to school from 2 weeks away-she's imprinted on... by Paul! Bad at summaries-future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Paul's point of view:

She moaned, kissing me, clinging her sweaty hands around my neck. I hate when girls get clingy. Danielle-wait no, that wasn't right, Shannon, okay, maybe not…Betty? Lee? Cindy? Who cares? Nothing after this night. She knew that, I knew that. Everyone knows that when you come to a party, drunk… nothing is serious.

I could hear the music blaring; I could hear people dancing and things breaking.

She moaned deeply again. Mhh…I was satisfied.

Kim's point of view:

Blake was having a party this Saturday- I was invited-Blake's my friend, but I'm not an idiot. There are only two things you get from these parties. Headaches and the 's' word. I'm not even saying it out loud-why? 'Cause I know for a fact that Jared Cameron is probably at one of these parties right now… drunk…with some girl… some _other_ girl. Just kill me.

Next Day…

I bit my lip searching around the parking lot.

"Stop being so obvious Kim, he's not here. Paul's not here either." Tara matured close to my ear so Shelby or Casey couldn't here.

"I wasn't thinking about him." Lie. "I was thinking about the science homework-did we get science homework? I don't think I've done it." I shrugged. Lie.

"Oh." Tara looked surprised. Maybe I was a better liar then I thought? "Well, no, we didn't."

"Thanks." I simply muttured before listening to Shelby's plans about this weekend.

Paul's point of view:

She poured a glass of red wine.

"Mum?"

"Oh! Paul, err, what are you doing here?" she blinked shocked. Okay, so, when I come home-its un-predictable, but still… Mum was drinking again? Okay, so its wine, it's not exactly Vodka but this is exactly what happened last time. Images flashed before my eyes, Mum before she went to rehab... the hangovers, the disgusting beer breath.

"I live here, remember?" I snapped. "What do you think your doing?"

"I'm an adult Paul, Okay? Your only seventeen. I'm forty-one years old for goodness sake! Nothing is going to happen."

"Because you're going to stop!" I roared. This was weird-I was never this angry.

"Paul Lahote! You will not talk to me like that!" She snapped.

I charged out of the bag door into the yard, I was furious. What's going to happen after this? Mum goes to rehab? I get pity looks from all the neighbours. Jamie gets taken away until Mum comes back! I don't think so. I looked at my feet so see… huge paws. WHAT THE FUCK? WHY the hell do I have PAWS?

_Paul Lahote? I'm Sam Uley. You're a wolf_.-Sam

_Oh. Okay. WHY THE FUCK AM I A WOLF?_-Me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: hey people… well, there are 0 people because I have reviews:'( so I don't know if I'm writing this story because people enjoying reading it-or 'cause it's fun. But…if there is anyone out there…please, please, please, review! Remember-I don't own any of the characters-Stephanie Meyer does-I only own: Casey, Tara and Shelby and Ethan. Which you will all get to know more about in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy… and review!**

Paul's P.O.V:

_I'm a wolf? I'm a fucking wolf! I'm a fucking wolf!_-me

_Yes Paul, you are. The legends are true_-Sam

_WHAT THE FUCK? Wait-so…I, we protect the reservation from Vampires_-me.

_It was the vampire smell that triggered you to become a wolf. Well…you would have become a wolf eventually, it was just a matter of time_-Sam

_Triggered? Wait, who's the vampire? What the fuck does a vampire look-never mind._-Me. Images flooded in my head of the Billy Black and the council talking about the legends. Red eyes, pale skin, super strong, attractive.

_Yeah. That's how they attract their prey_.-Sam. I was disgusted-they killed innocent humans? Man, if I ever got my hands around a vampire I was going to kill-

_You and I are the only two in the pack… so far. But I expect Jared Cameron will be joining too._-Sam.

Memories of me and Jared 'womanizing' bolted through my head. He was my best friend.

Embry Call might join soon after, Jacob Black maybe even Quil too.-Sam.

Yeah. I know them.-Me They didn't really bother me.

That's good-cause you're going to have to get along with them-Sam.

You can hear my every thought can't you?-Me.

Yep. You're a bit slow on this whole wolf thing. Then again, when I phased-Sam's mental images flooded through my brain.

I could smell a waft of something that smelled like coconut cake, with a thick layer of jam-and whipped cream in the middle_. I'm so tracking down that cake._

_That's my fiancée; Emily. She loves to cook. She's my imprint._

_What's an imprint?_

_It's like, you see this girl, and you instantly know you have to protect her. Be her, brother, her friend, her lover-_

_Ew. Continue._

_Emily was my imprint-you can't help but feel there pain, you can't help but smile when they do. You just love them. But, I really loved Emily afterwards. The imprinting was just a push towards the right direction. Emily is Leah's cousin._

_WHAT THE FUCK? Hey! Yeah-I heard about that. You broke Leah Bitch-water's heart._

_DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!_

_I guess the feelings are still there, huh?-Me_

_I will never stop loving Leah. I just love Emily more._

_Fun times.-Me_

_Tell me about it.-Sam_

_So, have you got a girlfriend at the minute Pau-_

_WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE VOICES IN MY HEAD?-some voice piped up._

_Jared Cameron.-Sam._

_Jared, dude! This is some crazy shit right? Sam's explaining it all. Were wolves._

_Paul, let me speak to Jared. I guess we have to go through round two with all these questions. You try and calm down Paul. Think of something that makes you happy._

_Shit. That's going to be hard…!-Me._

_I'm a wolf?-Jared._

_Urgh, this must be really annoying for you Sam.-Me._

_Tell me about it.-Sam._

Hoping you all-that haven't reviewed-loved it! I have so many ideas for this story (and lots of lemons-wink wink) but I just need to write the first few chapters, and then that's where things get interesting. By chapter 4-there will be lots of flirting.

Remember-I don't own any of the characters-Stephanie Meyer does-I only own: Casey, Tara and Shelby and Ethan. Which you will all get to know more about in my next chapter. Review-or I might cry.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight sadly-S.M does-I only own Shelby, Tara, Casey and Ethan. PLEASE REVIEW-PAUL'S CHEEKYNESS IS GOING TO HIT AT THE END! IM EXCITED!

Jared hasn't been here for the last 15 days. There are so many rumours. Stupid idiotic rumours, mostly spread by Shelby, you would have thought she would have learnt when Ethan spread a rumour about how she likes to sniff sharpies. It was hilarious when she found out! I placed my books on my desk "What's up Kimmy?" Ethan said  
>"Oh you know…jumped off a cliff, broke a pencil. The usual." I rolled my eyes.<br>"Can you tell me when you're next going to break a pencil please? I really want to try it." He rolled his eyes back.  
>"So…Jared hasn't been here for a while, huh Kim?" Tara had a faint smile on her lips.<br>Tara was my best friend-since we were five in kindergarten when we both told this cute little blonde girl (Casey) that she needed to roll down them socks with her brown combats. Yeah. It didn't look nice. Ever since then, Tara has been my sister-and considering I'm an only child-it's pretty awesome.

"Mhh…really..?" Tara had a faint smile on her face.

"Yes really."

I heard Ethan mutter something. "He's behind you."

"What?" I yelled-well….as loudly as someone can yell when the teacher is glaring at you. Silence fell upon the whole classroom. There was Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron saying something to Mr Hanty…looking gorgeous as hell! Paul's basketball muscles bulged out of his white shirt! He had grown 6 inches making him 6'8. His jaw length hair had been cut of spiky and short-yummy! His features looked more chiselled-his chin sharp. DEAR GOD PAUL IS YUMMY! PAUL? PAUL? PAUL! JARED? JARED? JARED! I looked at Jared…he was the same, maybe slightly less tall then Paul Lahote. Maybe just. Jared was still gorgeous too. There was an angry expression on both of their faces. Angry boys are sexy boys. Jared took his seat in front of me-Paul took his seat beside me.

"I'm sure Miss Connweller wouldn't mind sharing her notes with you." Mr Hanty said. I don't mind, especially not when there as gorgeous as Paulie here.

"Here." I handed him my notebook.

"Thanks." He said taking my notebook-he looked at me-the type of look that should have lasted half a second…but it didn't. His warm caramel eyes widened. His huge muscles relaxed. His luscious lips opened slightly. I realized I looked exactly like him.

I snapped my mouth shut. "So…basically, just copy down all this crap and then we have to write some shite essay."

"Shite?" Paul snickered.

"Yes, 'Shite' My awesome version of shit."

My phones sang telling me I had a text.

_She won't ever get enough, _

_When she gets a little touch._

_If I had it my way._

_You know that I'd make her say_-**VIBRATE.**

"Phones off and away please!" Mr Hanty yelled.

"Sorry." I yelled. "Balding twit!" I muttered-Paul laughed and I could faintly hear Jared laughing too. Blush.

_Stop flirtin wif Paul. Ur getting glared ;) ;) LOOOL! X_ Shelby had written.

_Mhh…nah. Flirting wif Paul is just TOO fun! He's just TOO yummmyyy!_ I sent back.

"Not too bad yourself." He whispered making my shiver. I felt dizzy. His minty breath whipped my cheek.

"Oh god." I moaned my heart beating frantically.

"If you wanted to fuck me…you could just ask." Paul smirked. I inhaled his minty breath, his woodsy scent, his delicious aftershave.

"I-I-I don't t-think you're err-going to be big enough." I bit my lip, trying to be cheeky but failing with my stuttering.

"Try me." He breathed.

**I got my first review the other day! I was dancing around like a muppet! The cheeky-ness has started and I WILL update tomorrow, around 12.00pm-ish (uk time) im going to the fair tomorrow! YAY! Review if you hated it-why? Review if you liked it-why?**


	4. Flirting isfun

**Authors Note: I don't own any characters; S.M does, other than Ethan, Shelby, Tara and Casey-who I never include enough off. I'm going to the funfair in a little while-but I really want to get to the fluffy parts in my story-so going to try and update around 11.00-ish tonight (U.K time.) Please review-got my 2****nd**** review today! Thank you so much! It honestly makes me jump and down! I expect a cupcake soon ;) Excuse any mistakes and stuff-you might see what Paul's character is like to me, in this chapter **

"Aw do I make you nervous, K-Kim?" he winked at me snickering.

"Y-you wish." I bit my tongue.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I sat with you at lunch?" he smile grew wider so I could see his glistening white teeth. _**How **_could anyone say 'no' to Paul Lahote? _**Why**_ would anyone want to say 'no' to Paul Lahote?  
>"S-Sure." I cursed mentally at myself. Only Jared Cameron could make me stutter like this. Why does Paul have this heart-stopping effect on me too? I then immediately started doing Paul's work again. I used my hair as a curtain to shield my face away from him. It worked…until he gently tucked it behind my ear.<br>"Hiding?" he murmured.  
>"You wish… you…overgrown rat butt!" I blushed.<br>Paul threw his head back, laughing like… I don't know…like I said a funny joke or something?  
>"Ouch. It's like you're trying to hurt my feelings." He laughed again. His smile could light up the whole world. I was falling deep for Paul Lahote.<br>"Trying but failing." I whispered.  
>"I annoy you don't I Kim?"<br>"Slightly." I paused. "But I'm starting to like you." Where the bloody hell did that come from?  
>"I'm starting to like you too, Connweller."<br>"I am totally loveable." I blushed. My usual sarcasm was easy around my friends. But with Paul…I blushed mad, I got embarrassed and I was completely, esperately in love.  
>"Totally." He rolled his eyes.<br>"So…how's life?" I changed the subject.  
>"Shitty, but…getting better." He faintly smiled.<br>"Really? Why? What happened?"  
>"Oh Kimmy, sweetie. Children should be seen not heard."<br>"Oh, per-lease. I'm your age, dipstick."  
>"Again with the name calling." He shook his head disapprovingly.<br>"Gosh. Paul Lahote-you ARE a freak."  
>"Good thing freaks are just your type then, isn't?" he raised an eyebrow. I blushed.<br>"You're so full of yourself." I commented.  
>"You love it."<br>"Can't help myself." I bit my lip. "Done."  
>"Done what?"<br>"Your notes."  
>"You didn't have too."<br>"Well, you weren't going to write them down where you?"  
>"No. But it would have been alright because you would have helped me."<br>"Now, where did you get that idea from?"  
>"Don't try to deny it. You're falling in love with me."<br>"You say it like you know it's true and that its happened lots of times before." I said  
>"Well, I know you like flirting with me, because I love flirting with you and making you blush." He smirked when I blushed.<br>"Too cute." The bell rang. "See ya later Kim…at lunch." He looked over my head and back to me with a smile.  
>"Sure. See ya later Paul."<p>

**Author's Note: Kim was meant to be a little bit more nervous. I want her to be nervous wreck around Paul. There could be some drama when Jared notices Kim too? Is anyone going to try and distance Paul and Kim? Does Paul like drunk Kim? Does Paul like hearing about what Kim does when she's drunk? Does Paul like Kim's hobbies? Interesting...!**


	5. Sexy&Mysterious

Authors note: I don't own anything-S.M does apart from Shelby, Tara, Casey, Ethan and Cory. I changed Paul's character to slightly dark, sexy&mysterious-not just cheeky;) i wanted Kim to be confident-but I wouldn't mind her being a stuttering, needy blushing wreck! LOL! But trust me-Kim has lots of confidence-especially when it comes to her...hobbies;)

The next few lessons went by quickly-I mostly daydreamed of Paul. I like Paul.  
>I walked towards my locker. To see a certain Paul leaning against the locker next to mine.<br>"Wassup Kimmy?" Paul smiled his billion dollar smile. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Lets." I said simply shutting my locker. "So Kim..." It only occured to me then, why was Paul suddenly talking to me?  
>"Paul-why are you talking to me?" I whispered.<br>"Because I want too." he whispered in my ear making me shiver.  
>"But why?" I asked.<br>"I like you."  
>"It was very suddenly though, only after you changed into a eight pack hottie."<br>"An eight pack hottie? You think I'm an eight pack hottie? W-O-W Kim." he smirked.  
>"Oh g-g-god. I didn't m-mean it like t-that." great. The stuttering idiot was back.<br>"I knew exactly what you meant Kimmy." he paused. "and your very cute when you stutter." My heart jumped out of my chest.  
>"I noticed you before Kim. I just knew you didn't like me like that." he shrugged.<br>"And now your sure that I like you?" I bit my lip.  
>"Oh I'm positive." he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.<br>"Mhh...y-you better keep hoping you r-right."  
>"Am I right?" he raised his eyebrow.<br>"More than right." I muttured.  
>"Good." he breathed right in my ear. People where staring and I was getting glared at. We walked through the cafeteria door. He took his arm away from my shoulder to tug my hand towards some random table. "Tell your friends to sit here today. I'll go grab us some food." "Mh-hm." I didnt trust my voice-if Paul demanded me to jump of a bridge...I would do it without question. There was something dark, mysterious more like about Paul. Something that made me want him more than air. He was back within less then 30 seconds. Enough time for me to text Shelby, Tara and Casey.<br>Sittin wif Paul lunch, he was askin 4 u lot 2 come? x Paul sat next to me on my left, placing a mountain of food in the middle of us.  
>No way! u sittin wif him on ur own! whats he saying? x-Shelby have fun;) use protection:L x-Tara gdluck kiddo. Ethan isnt 2 happy:S x-Casey "Who was that Kim?" Paul asked.<br>"Nobody." I shrugged.  
>"Oh." he looked away confused and then turned towards me again. His eyes slightly darker and full of excitment. He rubbed his thumb on my left thigh, making small circular motions. He then started running his hands up and down my thigh. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at all turned on, scared, excited, happy and horny at the same time. Did I mention scared? "Who was it Kim?" Paul's voice was like syrup-I could just listen to it all day. He stopped rubbing my thigh to look at me.<br>"Shelby. Tara and Casey."  
>"Saying?" he said.<br>"Not much really." I couldn't let him know that we where having a mini-text talk about him could I? "Interesting..." he mumbled against my ear.  
>"People are watching Paul." I said ducking my head down.<br>"So you better start hoping I don't grope you right hear right now." he bit my earlobe softly Oh god. I was about to get wet...really wet.  
>I moaned quietly. "I texted them to see if there coming to lunch. They said no." I melted.<br>"So were going to be alone...for the next hour? Mhh..." he trailed off. I didn't say anything. I was so sure he could hear my heart beating faster and faster.  
>"Are you hungry Kim?" I didn't answer. "Answer me please sweetie. I don't want you to faint or anything." he mumured against my ear. I shoke my head no. "Really? I think I'm a bit hungry... for you." it was so low I wasn't sure I heard him right. <p>


	6. Resisting Temptation

I wasn't stupid. I wasn't going to get with Paul the first day he really notices-I mean talks to me. Was I dreaming when he said _'I noticed you before, Kim. I just knew you didn't like me like that.'_ I couldn't get upset with Paul for never really talking to me, it's not like I ever really noticed him either because I was always interested in his best friend Jared Cameron. I wonder if Paul ever talks to me.  
>"Hey guys!" Tara smiled sweetly. I silently thanked her, it was some work trying to resist temptation!<br>"Hey Kim, Hey Paul." Shelby greeted, sitting down in motion with Casey.  
>"Hey…people." He finished awkwardly.<br>"Redhead-Shelby, opposite you-Tara, opposite me-Casey." I murmured quietly so only Paul could hear.  
>"Thanks babe." He whispered against my ear, making me blush as the girls gawped at us.<br>"Kim, do you want to go to the first beach today?" Shelby asked biting her apple.  
>"Err…what's today? Monday…no, sorry, I can't I'm busy." I bit my lip.<br>"Doing what Kim?" Jared sat next to me.  
>"Err…well…"<br>"Yeah, doing what Kim?" Embry raised an eyebrow sitting next to me. Oh my gosh…Embry looked like a spitting image over Jared and Paul. I looked at the girls, who were wide-eyes too. Casey shook her head lightly at my freaked out expression.  
>"Oh…err…just this thing that I do every Monday-nothing exciting." I said simply avoiding there gazes.<br>"Cool." Paul said suspiciously. Thank god for that-the bell rang.  
>"See you later Kim?" Paul said.<br>I couldn't help the pang of hurt in my heart. "No. We have next lesson together." I said.  
>"Oh, I didn't know." He looked guilty, his head bent down looking at his shoes.<br>"It's okay, sweetie." I said simply.  
>"Sweetie?" he raised an eyebrow.<br>"Oh, err…" I paused, "I'm sorry." I blushed red. I didn't even notice the nickname I had un-knowingly given him.  
>"No, I like it." He smiled. We sat through silence mindlessly thinking in our own worlds.<br>"What are you thinking about?" I asked.  
>"You, what are you thinking about?" he asked.<br>"You, obviously." I smiled.  
>"What was that thing that you had to do today?"<br>"Nothing really." I bit my lip when Paul's hands traced my thigh. Running up and down, towards my sex.  
>"T-t-that won't w-work!" I bit my lip harder, or course it worked!<br>"Of course it doesn't" his warm minty breath hitting my ear.  
>"Paul! Kimberly! Attention, eyes on the board please!" Miss Hauling snapped.<br>"I'm so not telling you!" I grumbled under my breath.  
>"We'll see." He smirked.<br>"Yes, we will." I bit my lip. Uh-oh.


	7. Blue too

"Silly, silly girl." He chuckled into my hair.  
>"Err…Paul, were in class…" I said biting my lip hard. Did he like teasing me? No. He loved it.<br>"Yeah, well, we could have been in my bedroom right now, but," he paused. "Somebody wasn't too happy about that." My eyes widened and he burst out laughing.  
>"Mr Lahote. Is there a problem?" the teacher called.<br>He laughed uncontrollably, not caring who heard and no one dared to stop him. "N-N-no." he stuttered interrupted by his own laughs. I received a few raised eyebrows. "Absolutely hilarious." He chuckled when he managed to tame his own laughter.  
>"Laughing at your own cockiness, it's neither funny nor laughable." I rolled my eyes.<br>"Awwh' Kimmy. Don't go nerdy on me." He raised his eyebrows.  
>"Absolutely Hilarious." I copied his tone.<br>"Too cute." He smiled.  
>"I am not cute, for god sake Paul Lahote!"<br>"You, for god sake, are adorable Kimberly Connweller!"  
>"Don't get smart with me!" I frowned.<br>"Adorable." He repeated.  
>"Gosh, you're a pain in my butt."<br>"Ha. You're the lucky one. I want you on my butt." He smirked at my shocked face.  
>"You're not even funny. You're just dirty minded."<br>"About you, yes."  
>"Charming you're…" I paused "Charming."<br>"Now you're just making my head big, Kimmy."  
>"Nah, your head is already big enough."<br>"Whatever-your head would be this big too, if you had these drop dead good looks." He winked. I blushed.  
>"Your beautiful, you know that Kim?" he paused. "So fucking beautiful." Even with the curse word, I couldn't help but feel happy on the inside. Did I know his was lying? Hell yeah. He was so lying. I was far from 'beautiful'.<br>"No. It's not true." I breathed. He suddenly got up from his laid back position on his chair, to fully turned towards me.  
>"You're the most beautiful, stunning, sexy, girl I've ever seen! And don't let ANYONE" he snarled "tell you different. "He looked me straight in the eye.<br>"Liar." I muttered.  
>"I am not lying Kim!"<br>Changing subject… "What did you get for question 5?" I asked simply.  
>"I don't do work Kim." he flicked my hair in my face, so it whipped me.<br>"Right. I'm probably going to end up doing it at the end of the lesson."  
>He smirked. "Probably." He finished. I had a feeling that wasn't why he was smirking. <p>

Paul's point of view

She was so cute, yeah, we probably would end up 'doing it' (wink, wink) at the end of the lesson. My arm brushed against her shoulder, her heart beat hammering out loud. I smirked-I loved the effect I had on her.

Kim's point of view

My arm tingled as to where he touched me. "Frigging hell you're hot!" I burst out.  
>"Awwh' Kim. Anyone would be thinking you had a crush on me." He was so very cocky.<br>"Err…I meant your temperature" I finished lamely.  
>"Yeah, I always get told that. Runs in the family type thing." He shrugged.<p>

The next day…

I walked into school, my skinny jeans top on. "Kim!" Tara hurriedly walked to me.  
>"What's wrong, Tara?" I frowned slightly.<br>"Nothing…it's just, I haven't really talked to you properly, you know, since Jared and Paul got back. Don't frown, you'll get frown lines." Trust Tara to worry about 'frown lines' in the middle of the hallways.  
>I laughed once, "I have absolutely no idea what's going on." I admitted. "But whatever it is, I don't plan to stop it."<br>"You know Paul has a rep. A big rep…with Forks girls- the cheap sluts." She finished. Why did it hurt thinking about Paul with other girls? "Are you over Jared?" she raised an eyebrow.  
>Ahh…the ultimate question-was I over Jared. I had been asking myself this from the minute I was with and away from Paul.<br>"Yeah…I think, I think so." I hesitated.  
>"I hope so," she sounded uncertain. "We should do a 'just the girls' famous sleepovers." She smiled.<br>"We should do it this Friday. Hey! I was meant to text you, but, my parents were going out this weekend-so my mum and dad said you guys could come round!" we both smiled. Tara's eyes widened with excitement.  
>"Jeepers Creepers 2!" I squealed.<br>"Oh no! Please Kim? Why?"  
>"Because last time, you made us watch romantic stuff and then fell asleep through half of it. Not fun." I signed.<br>"Urgh! Fine." She groaned.  
>The bell rang. "Talk later-if you see Shelby and Casey, tell them too!" she yelled.<br>I walked to my locker to see Paul leaning against the one beside my own.  
>"Hey." He smiled.<br>"Hey." I smiled back.  
>"What's your favourite colour?" he asked.<br>"Blue. What's your favourite colour?"  
>He smiled, "Blue too."<br>"Favourite animal?"  
>"Err…tiger." I said. "And maybe a wolf. But tiger I think. What about you?"<br>"Wolf. Favourite food? Favourite singer, favourite subject?"  
>"Pizza. Chris brown, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne…Usher, Kelly." I added. He chuckled "Umm…English?" Maths was my favourite subject because of Jared-but I had English with Paul. Oh gosh..!<br>"What are your hobbies? What do you like doing?"  
>"Err..." no, I wasn't telling him. I blushed.<br>"Why are you blushing?" he traced my blush with his knuckle.  
>"No reason. Um…cliff diving. I like riding my motor bike."<br>"You ride motor bikes." His body trembled slightly "Do you KNOW how dangerous that is Kim? You could…" he started shaking.  
>"Kim!" Embry yelled running fast…very fast.<br>"Paul, relax. I don't ride fast, and I rarely ride. Seriously, please relax." I said in a soothing calm voice. His shaking had stopped slightly.  
>"Yeah Paul, relax." Embry said, he mumbled something else which I didn't quite hear. Whatever Embry had said seemed to stop the shaking. Paul shot a sympathetic look in my direction. "I'm sorry Kim." He bit his lip in the most adorable way.<br>"It's cool." I shrugged.  
>"I better get to my next class." Embry winked at me.<br>"See ya." I smiled back.  
>"Asshole." Paul growled.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"The little shit was flirting with you." Paul grumbled.<br>"Awwh' is little Paulie jealous?" I cooed.  
>"Hell yeah I am!" He snapped, tugging my waist closer to him. "Your my girl." He said before whispering in my ear. "Don't forget it either." His warm breath hitting my throat. The one place-the second place that made me crazy for Paul. Oh good god. I moaned softly, his smirk lightened up his face. "…but I'm starting to doubt you ever could." He said. He was right. How the hell could I forget I was 'Paul's girl.' I hated the idea of me being a possession-but if I was a possession to Paul-that was slightly different. He chuckled.<br>"I have maths." I said.  
>"Science. See you at lunch?"<br>"Yeah," I said softly, we had stopped outside the door to my next class.  
>I stepped in towards the door-there he was. Jared Cameron.<p>

DUN-DUN-DUU-UUN. Can you please write 'chick' in your review if you actually read my A/N's! Please review-then you'll get an update tomorrow did you guys like this chapter? I tried extra hard to make it a bit longer. Thanks for all the reviews-they really mean a lot. WHAT'S KIM'S HOBBY? Trying to find models that look remotely similar to Kim's friends in my head. Mhh…LUV U AWL! REVIEW! XOXO 


	8. Ruffling Hair

_**A/N: WATCHED ABDUCTION IN CINEMA YESTERDAY:DThanks for the reviews, they mean a lot, the next chapter is very boring, but if you're clever…any of you noticed a SLIGHT change in someone else's personality? But the date…ahh, the date…that's the exciting part. Please stay with me guys! Thanks for staying with me up to here! S.M owns all other than: Shelby, Tara and Casey and Ethan-but I would probably give her them if she asked. LOL. Enjoy.**_

_**Ruffling Hair,**_

_**Angel-Shaggy ft Ravon (Listen to it, it reminds me of Paul & Kim)**_

"Hey Kim." Jared smiled as I sat down. The same smile that might have even made my heart drop…once upon a time.  
>"Hey Jared," I used my casual, sing song voice.<br>"So…how's life?" he gave me a sheepish smile.  
>"Oh, yanno, jumped off a cliff, did my homework, stalked some cute guys. Same old, same old. You?"<br>"I really hope you haven't been jumping off cliffs. Yeah…pretty much the same apart from the homework and the stalking." He chuckled. "I, err, don't think you should tell Paul about the stalking either, he won't be impressed." His chuckles faded away.  
>"So…what was that thing you had to do after school?" he traced his fingers on the table.<br>"Did Paul put you up to this?" I interrogated.  
>"Yes, but I said no. Now it's just curiosity." He shrugged. Mhh…had Jared been curious about my life two or three weeks ago, I may have fainted, passed out, screamed or jumped up and down. Now, there was no affect what so ever.<br>I signed. "Does it really matter? Seriously, as soon as I tell you, I'll die of embarrassment." I blushed at the thought of me, with my _**other**_ friends.  
>"What is it? You like to do knitting? You read old people's magazine? I know! You're entering a pie contest." It was like watching a kid when he walks into all-you-can-ear-free-candy shop.<br>"Shut up." I said slowly, I rolled my eyes. The lesson started and I didn't speak another word until the bell rang.  
>"See ya Kim." Jared ruffled my hair.<br>"Bye." I said.

Jared's P.O.V

Huh…silky.

Paul's P.O.V.

I waited for my angel to come out of class. My gorgeous, perfect, blushing, sexy, smart, clever angel.  
>I saw her perfect, sexy body and her curvy waist. That waist under my own…I was twitching. I pulled her waist into my rock solid arousal.<p>

Kim's P.O.V  
>Suddenly, huge warm hands grabbed my waist; I was pulled until I felt a hard chest at my back. Warmth and Aftershave, woodsy, vanilla scent surrounded me. I felt something solid at my butt…wait… if this was Paul. I felt his big hard erection.<br>"Hey." Paul murmured below my ear, fanning my throat with his minty warm breath.  
>"H-h-h-hey." I finally spat out. Feeling dizzy. Paul was toxic.<br>"I've been thinking about you…as you can see-or should I say…feel." He breathed.  
>"Oh good god!" I gasped out.<br>"Do you know what you do to me Kim?" he bit my ear softly. I shook my head lightly.  
>"Ahh, well…I could always…show you." He snickered.<br>"Err…we're at school Paul." I bit my lip.  
>"School's over Kim." I then noticed the deserted empty hallways, with leaves, paper and broke pencils in the corners of the classroom doors.<br>"Oh, err, yeah, right." I stupidly said.

The last few days where like this: Paul flirting shamelessly, minor conversations with Jared, Shelby, Casey and Tara staring, me being self-conscious. When Friday came…I was more than excited.

"Kim?" Paul played with my hair whilst I grabbed my books from my locker.  
>"Yeah…"<br>"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" he looked me straight in the eye.  
>"This isn't a joke is it?" I burst out.<br>"NO! No! No! No! I swear on Embry Call's life, it is not a joke!" he looked seriously.  
>"Then…yeah, I'll go on a date with you." Paul had the biggest grin on his face. Awwh' he was the most cutest thing ever.<br>"How about tonight, half 7-ish?" he pulled at my hair again.  
>"Awwh' crap, I can't!" his smile faltered. "I'm doing a big movie night with the girly's tonight. My parents are a way for a week."<br>"THEY LEFT YOU ALONE FOR A WEEK?" his eye brows knitted together and his body shook.  
>"Breath Paul," I cooed, "My Uncle lives like…half an hour away and my mum and dad told the neighbours to keep an eye on me." I rolled my eyes. "Plus, were in La Push, what the hell ever happens here?"<br>"There are burglars and murderers." His hands trembled by his sides.  
>I grabbed his left hand, "Paul." I murmured. "I'm sure the wolves will protect me."<br>He grinned widely. "Oh they will." He kissed my cheek with his warm soft lips. I smiled like an idiot and blushed red. "How about Saturday?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, sure, I'll pick you up about 6.00-ish." He grinned.<br>"Cool…what should I wear?" I bit my lip.  
>"Whatever you want, I can always carry you." He smirked.<br>"Shut up." I said.  
>"So what films are you watching on Friday?" he asked.<br>"Jeepers Creepers 2."  
>"That film is legend! Mind if I come to your little party?"<br>"You can come to whatever you want!" I gave him permission. His arms circled my waist, tracing shapes on my skin above my hip bone. He seemed to be lost in thought so I quickly walked out of his grip. No way would he have let me go.  
>"Hey!" He scowled me pouting in the most adorable way.<br>_

Kim's house-later that day.

"HOLY!" Tara screamed covering her face with a pillow.  
>I laughed my head off at her shaken look.<br>Suddenly something grabbed me. I screamed.  
>"Jesus!" I yelled at Embry, Jared and Paul's booming laughter. "What the hell was that for?"I placed a hand on my heart to stop the quivering stutters to its usual steady beat.<br>"That…you…screamed…laughing…jeepers…creepers…two!" Embry managed to wheeze out in-between laughs.  
>"Assholes." Shelby muttered.<br>"Red head bitch." Jared hissed. I frowned at him and he let shot an apologetic look my way.  
>"That wasn't funny." I glared at Paul.<br>"It really was."


	9. Nothing to worry 'bout

**A/N: No, I don't own twilight, S.M does. Thanks for all the reviews and because I did such a rubbish chapter the other day, this chapter is on the verge of a date on the verge of a…can't ruin ALL the surprises, right? DOUGHNUTS-if you read my A/N! REVIEW****! :') Otherwise there will be no Paul or Kim- a suck-ish world! **

**~  
>Paul wrapped his arm around me. I raised my eyebrow, I loved the way he hugged me. He chuckled, "Just protecting you." He smiled.<br>"Mhh…I guess hugging me is better than your usual 'grabbing my butt'." I rolled my eyes.  
>"You love it really." He kissed my ear.<br>My phone buzzed in my pocket.  
>I didn't bother to text back- it would probably be Shelby from the other side of the room.<br>"Aren't you going to get that?" he asked.  
>"No…" my voice trailed off when Paul large hands carefully picked out my phone from my back pocket and twirled it in his fingers, passing it back to me.<strong>

Hey Kim(: -Cory.  
>Hey Cory! Missin u lots! Hows down undr? –Me.<br>"Who was that Kimmy?" Paul asked.  
>"Just my friend Cory, he moved to Australia a few years ago, so I don't get to see him much." I shrugged.<br>"Oh, cool." He breathed.  
>s'all gd ty, hows la push, still doin ur movie nights?-Cory.<br>LOL. Cnt belive u rembr, yhh, with chicks aswell, and paul+embry+jared.-me  
>they went to school wif us, right?- Cory.<br>Yup.-me  
>I remember, then man whores.-Cory.<p>

I looked at Paul, he looked straight at the tv, he seemed to look past the blood and gore.

**Awwh' u still jel they nevr paid u any attention?-Me.  
>Not funny Kim. Not funny.-Cory.<br>**

**I looked back at Paul who seemed to smile faintly at the T.V-kind of weird considering this is the part where the coach just got flown into the sky.**

They changed, much nicer -Me.  
>mhh…I bet. Anyways, had somink gd news. Gtg, thou, talk ltrs!:)-Cory.<br>Awh' ahkay! –Me.  
>Paul's smile widened.<br>"Anything I should be worried about for you?" he didn't take his eyes of the screen.  
>"No, it can wait." I said, resting my head along his shoulder.<br>"Okay, sweetie." he said.  
>Eventually, I kicked everybody out of my house.<br>"Hey, Kim," Paul looked back at me, flashing his million dollar smile.  
>"Uh-huh…" not trusting words, he smirked.<br>He kissed me softly, gentle, slowly, he had his hands on my waist, his tongue swept across my bottom lip. I gasped in shock and happiness. He took the chance and slid his tongue into my mouth, diving, exploring and gliding with my own. I moaned when he traced shapes on the small of my back, very close to my butt.  
>"Kim." He said softly parting our lips only 1 millimetre. "I'll see you tomorrow, seven." He pecked my lips.<br>"Mh-hm." Not trusting words again. His smirk replaced his smile. Déjà vu.  
>"Bye." I whispered, shutting my door when he was 20 steps away from the door.<br>Amazing… Paul Lahote kissed me. On my lips-and didn't vomit!  
><em>Oh gosh…what if this was a joke! No…he swore it wasn't a joke. Why would he have come here if it was a joke? Would Embry even join in on that joke? No, Kim! No, it's not a joke! Breathe women!<em> I chanted to myself.

I dreamed of a wolf that night. Funny.


	10. Dropped on his head

**A/N: No, I don't own any characters, S.M does. No, I don't own any of the songs I write in these chapters. No, I do not know what a dude does when he's getting ready for a date. Why? Because I've never really asked any of my guy friends/boyfriend what they/he does. Okay? 'SPONGE CAKE' if you read this x**

Jared's P.O.V.  
><em>Think about…lollipops? Sucking on a lollipop, No Jared! Think about what you're doing this weekend.<br>_Paul phased for his daytime shift, I heard his thoughts immediately, hey, maybe it would be good to listen…  
><em>Jared, you can go now<em>-Sam.  
><em>It's cool Sam, hey, how 'bout you go spend time with Emily?<em>-Me.  
><em>That's nice of you Jared, what do you want?<em>-Sam. I could hear the suspicion behind his thoughts.  
><em>I just thought that Emily looked tired earlier, maybe you should just spend time with her.<em>-Me. I mentally shrugged.  
><em>What? How did I not notice that! I'm the worst imprint ever!<em>-Sam.  
><em>Don't beat yourself up about it Sam, you know when you imprint you find your imprint perfect in every way, relax, just spend some time with her, huh?<em>-Paul  
><em>Okay, thanks Jared, Paul<em>-Sam. Then there was just two.  
><em>You running the west side, I'll run east<em>.-Me  
><em>Whatever<em>-Paul. Images flooded through his brain of Kim, biting her lip.  
><em>What time are you picking up Kim?<em>-Me.  
><em>Around seven, I'm going to tell her I'm a wolf tonight.<em>-Paul.  
><em>Already?<em>-Me.  
><em>What? You think it's too soon?<em>-Paul. I heard the nervousness in his thoughts.  
><em>Well, obviously, I wasn't nervous, I'm Paul, but now you've made me nervous. Jackass!<em>-Paul.  
><em>Sorry.<em>-Me. I kept my thoughts aside. _No, you should tell her, then invite her to Emily's tomorrow._-Me.  
><em>Yeah, I was going to do that, then invite her to the bonfire next weekend, so at least then she'll feel more comfortable.<em>-Paul. Images flooded through my head of Kim from Paul.  
><em>That's a good idea.<em>-Me.  
><em>Thanks Jared Man,<em>-Paul.  
><em>It's cool.<em> *Groan*-Me.  
><em>Something wrong?<em>-Paul.  
><em>Nah… every things just peachy, actually, I'm a little tired, Embry's covering your patrol right? See ya!<em>-I phased quick enough just to hear _bye_ in my head. Man…hearing voices in your head was weird.  
>Paul's P.O.V<br>_Embry, is there something wrong with Jared?_-Me.  
><em>Yeah, he was dropped on his head as a child<em>-Paul.  
><em>Mhh…that's true<em>-Me.  
><em>Kim nervous about tonight?<em>-Embry.  
><em>Probably.-<em>I mentally smirked, I loved the way she got nervous when I touched her, the way her heart beat raced when I kissed her, the way she gasped. The way her cheeks reddened. _You were friends with her before right?_-Me.  
><em>Not exactly friends, just smile in the hallway, used to say: hi in the hallway, that type of thing. She's a nice girl, and let's face it, she's hot.<em>-Embry.  
>I growled. <em>Calm down bro, I wouldn't try it on her, only if she tried it on me first<em>-Embry.  
><em>'Kay, now you just asking to get punched in the face.<em>-Me.  
>*Laughs* shouldn't you be at your date in like half an hour?-Embry.<br>_Shit! Yep! Thanks!-_Me, I ran to my house and quickly phased._ I walked through the backdoor into the empty house. My mum had left again, well, what was I expecting? She divorced my dad when- don't get angry Paul, forget it, Kim. Kim. _I interrupted my own thoughts.  
>I showered, shaved and put on aftershave put on a white shirt and dark jeans. I spiked up my hair my cropped hair like usual, I. I looked at myself in the mirror once more. Grabbed my keys and left to Kim's house. My Kim, my gorgeous, sexy, smart Kim, what would she say to the werewolf thing? Would she still talk to me? What the hell was I meant to say? Should I tell her before or after the date? Hmm..! Would she want to kiss some more? Hmm…yeah, she would want to kiss some more. I pulled up outside Kim's house. Mhh…<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: More reviews I get, quicker I type. No reviews=No Paul & Kim. What's wrong with Jared? Is he ill? What was he thinking before? What's Kim's reaction going to be to the wolf pack thing? So many questions..! 'SPONGE CAKE' if you read this! OR…JUST REVIEW!  
><strong>


	11. convince you

A/N: Hey guys, I don't own anything, S.M does. I get emails saying 14 people, 15 people, have added there stories to their alerts, but…I only have 12 reviews which is really depressing! LOVE EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED THOUGH:D! This is a deal with you lot…if I don't get at least 5 reviews by next Friday…then I can't post the lemon which I was going to post this Sunday…wouldn't that be a shame? Yh ima evil.

Excuse spelling mistakes.

Paul's P.O.V  
>I let out a shaky breath, <em>curse embry! <em> I knocked on the door. I could hear a quick heartbeat-one heartbeat; her parents still weren't home…that could be a bad dangerous thing… or a really good, lucky thing for me right now. Mhh… wink, wink.  
>The door opened to reveal a very tasty looking Kim in a purple dress that kind of ended mid-thigh that exposed a lot of her sexy, natural tanned legs. I could see her cleavage. Was it really necessary to look so dam tempting all the time? Her faces…do not get me started on her face...<p>

Kim's P.O.V  
>Tara had given me a make-over. She had given me a black smoky-eyed look. She hadn't bothered with eye-liner or mascara, my eye lashes were already black, curly and long…and my eyes where already big enough. She hadn't used any blusher-my cheeks reddened every time she mentioned how Paul would be begging at my feet to talk to me. She left my lips alone too. I was wearing a spaghetti-strapped purple dress, that showed a little too much of my legs and gave a nice-not too obvious eyeful of my cleavage-I wouldn't mind too much if Paul had noticed.<br>I blushed, Paul looked gobsmacked, I soon then reliased what he was wearing. He had spiked his hair in up a messy, casual, sexy-as-hell look. He was wearing a tight white shirt, dark denim jeans, and white trainers. His natural caramel smell blended well with his after shave (that smells like a fresh-breeze) that he wore. My eyes rested on his smirk instead of his huge basketball muscles. How many times have you heard me describe them as basketball muscles? You know why? 'CAUSE THERE BIGGER THAN BASKETBALLS!  
>"Like what you see?" he murmured darkly, stepping inside shutting the door behind me, and sandwiching me against him and the wall. He pressed his hands against the wall beside my face trapping me.<br>His nose ran up against my jaw. My heart fluttered, I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck with his soft lips. He kissed me below my shoulder. He kissed me again. His tongue twirled up and down. He sucked on my collar bone.  
>"You look stunning, baby!" he breathed against me.<br>"Oh, good god Paul!" I moaned.  
>"Your so fucking beautiful!" he groaned.<br>"Paul…shouldn't we…" I groaned this time.  
>He pulled away. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry babe, let's go." He smiled before pecking my lips.<br>He took me by my hand, grinning at me. He opened the passenger door for me.  
>"Thanks." I blushed getting into the car.<br>"Anytime" he grinned. He quickly ran over to his side of the car-a little too fast then I could.  
>"So where are we going?" I smiled.<br>"Um…well, I kind of thought a picnic in this meadow that I've been too is err…quite cute?" he cringed looking at me.  
>"It sounds amazing." I tried to take of the embarrassment from him.<br>"But…I kind of wanted to tell you something before we go any further." I realised he stopped driving, I blinked and my door was open again.  
>Paul led me into the forests, layered with trees. Paul sat me on a log and sat beside me. He cupped my face in his hands, he curled my hair with his finger.<br>"Kimmie...I just want you to know, that I'll never hurt you. I'll never do anything to hurt you. I love you. I love you so much" I gasped in shocked, and yeah…happiness. "I know it's scary, for me to love you in just a couple of weeks. But no one will ever love you, care for you, make you happy like I will." He looked me straight in the eye; I knew it was stupid to think he was playing a joke on me earlier.  
>"Please don't run away." His voice sounded strained. "…not at least for 10 minutes… please Kim." He winced. "I'm a wolf Kim. I protect La Push from the cold ones. You might know them better by the name of vampires. Filthy bloodsucking vampires!" he hated these so called 'vampires' with passion. Was he being honest? How could I think he was being honest? Why was I hoping he wasn't lying?<br>"Prove it to me Paul…please?" my voice sounded quite.  
>He breathed, " 'Kay, but Kim, I have to strip otherwise my close will rip and then I'll have to walk around naked for the rest of the night…which I'm sure you won't mind." He sniggered. Typical Paul was being cocky at a time like this. Images immediately flooded of Paul shirtless…oh good god! W-O-W! "Please, please, please, don't come close to me when I start shaking. ONLY when I change into a wolf! And remember Kim, I will never hurt you, human or wolf." He finished.<br>He stepped 20 steps away, when he took his shirt off, I couldn't help but stare at his rock hard abs. I'm a girl get over it. I looked away when I he took of his jeans-I could almost imagine the smirk. In Paul's shaking form, stood a silver fur coloured wolf. I gasped. Err…what was I meant to do now?  
>"Paul?" I breathed shivering in the cold air. I took a step towards the giant animal…he was bigger than a horse. He nodded his head.<br>"You can understand me." I mumbled. I stepped closer to him. I bit my lip, patting his head. "You're amazing." I doubted he heard me, until he licked my arm. "Ew! That's disgusting! Paul! Change back so I can beat the crap out of you." I whined. His tongue rolled out of his mouth in a grin. He ran away from me into the bush. I looked away so he could put his clothes back on.  
>"Hey," he walked closer to me, but still far apart.<br>"You're a wolf."  
>"Yeah, shape-shifter is the proper name, but yeah. We protect La Push from Vampires."<br>"That's so cool!" I said a little bit too loud. Paul stared at me wide eyed, with curiosity… or maybe he was just freaked out.  
>"I just told you I was a shape-shifter fighting vampires and you think it's cool? I'm amazing? YOU'RE amazing!" he sat back down next to me on the log.<br>"Wait!" realization just hit me. "You fight vampires? Oh good god! Paul what if you- oh Christ! You could get _hurt_! Paul? Are you listening? YOU COULD GET KILLED!"

Paul's P.O.V.  
>Her eyes had never looked bigger. I chuckled, she was so cute when she was stressed.<br>"Relax baby." I kissed her cheek.  
>"PAUL! It's not funny! You could get hurt! Oh god! What if you get hurt! Holy Jesus! What the hell am I meant to do then? Awwh' crap!" She kneeled onto my lap, kissing my forehead, my cheeks, my nose and finally my lips. I wonder if she knew I was faced to face with her boobs? I liked the protective Kim…very much.<br>"Sweetheart, baby doll, I don't get hurt as bad as you humans." I rolled my eyes. She looked mock offended.  
>"How rude!" she pecked my lips again.<br>"There's something else I need to tell you, part of being a werewolf." This was the hard part.  
>"See, there's this rare thing called imprinting…" I started.<br>"Like the legends? You know…when a werewolf finds the love of his life?" she absent minded-ly tilted her head in the most cutest way.  
>"Yeah…like that. I imprinted on you Kim Connweller." I bit my lip to see her reaction.<br>"So you don't love me…you were forced to love me?" she frowned deeply, pushing her hands backwards.  
>"NO! No! No! Listen Kim, when you imprint, it just means you want to protect that girl, you want to make that girl happy, make her smile. I fell in love with you <em>when<em> I met you-_when_ I spoke to you."  
>"So what does this mean Paul?" she bit <em>her<em> lip this time.  
>"It means I want you to be mine forever…I want to be yours forever…only if you want that of course."<br>"Forever?" she smiled.  
>"If you want." I smiled back. Felt good to make her happy.<br>"Mhh…I'll think about it." She shrugged. I did a fake shocked look.  
>"I'll convince you." I kissed her fiercely. She gasped parting her lips. I slide my tongue in her mouths, tasting her, concentrating on her heart beat, her waist in my hands. Just her.<br>"Okay! Okay! I'm yours forever!" she pulled away.  
>"I knew I could convince you." I kissed her ear.<p>

Kim's P.O.V.  
>He kissed my ear, sending shivers down my back. He sucked my earlobe. He bit my ear slowly, softly, nibbling, sucking. I moaned loudly. I heard a grumbling from Paul's stomach. I giggled, he kissed my throat.<br>He picked me up bridal style.  
>"Paul sweetie, I can walk." I blushed.<br>"Yeah, me too." He shrugged.  
>"Not what I meant Paul." We had reached his car, where he placed me in his car, he buckled my seat belt for me, making me feel like a small child.<br>"I'm not a kid Paul." I complained.  
>"Yeah… but I like to keep the things most important to me safe." He kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke free of my grip and walked around the car into the driver's seat.<br>"So…how far is this picnic?"

REVIEW. 


	12. Six pack fitty

A/N: Oh my gosh! You guys responded and reviewed well quick! You guys are so cute! Hope you like this chapter, new chapter tomorrow 'cause I love you so much.  
>Please excuse my songs<p>

"Mhh…not too far." Paul looked at me. We drove in a comfortable silence. As soon as we stopped Paul was opening my door, dragging me gently through a surrounding of trees there was a small patch of green circled by wild flowers, dark pinks and baby blues.  
>"Truly beautiful." I murmured.<br>"Yes, you are." Paul murmured against my jawbone, pushing me closer to the left side of his body kissing the top of my head. I blushed red.

"Let's eat." He threw a blanket onto the ground, placing all the food onto the blanket. He curled his index finger motioning for me to sit beside him with his finger; he had this sort of dangerous look in his eye…sort of dark. I sat opposite him, at least three paces away from him. He had a gleam in his eyes, he grabbed my waist, pulling me on to his lap.  
>"I love the way you think you can escape me." His dark sexy voice sent chills up my back.<br>"S-S-Shut up." I stuttered when my heart beat jumped. I grabbed a strawberry and fed him.  
>"Delicious." He looked at me.<br>"Did you make this all by yourself?" I looked at the food instead of his gaze.  
>"No…my dad helped." He shrugged still staring at me.<p>

"You told your dad about me?" I rested my head on his shoulder. When I was on his lap I was levelled with his mouth nicely, when we were both standing up, I barely was tall enough to get to his chest…I was a medium high, but Paul and Embry forever called me 'midget' while Jared just smiled.  
>"Mh-hm. I guess you haven't told your parents about me." He kissed the side of my throat.<br>I nodded 'no.' not trusting my voice. "Are you and your dad close?" I mumbled.

"Yeah…kind of." He said. "Here…" he fed me some pasta on a fork.  
>"You're a good cook." I noted as he took a bite out of the same pizza.<br>"So I was wondering if you wanted to meet Emily tomorrow?"  
>"Um…who's Emily?" I looked over my memories, no mention of a Emily.<br>"She's Sam-you know, my Alpha's- Imprint."  
>"So, basically, what I am to you but in a 'Sam and Emily version'?"<br>"Exactly, Sam and Emily version." He kissed my cheek, feeding me another bite of pizza.  
>I grabbed a ham and cheese and sandwich and he took a huge chunk out of it. Bye the seventh sandwich he was satisfied.<br>"Yeah sure, I'd love to meet her." I smiled.  
>He grinned, his dimples showing. He was so cute. "She's like the pack mother. Sam, Jared, Embry and Jacob are my brothers. Emily's been dying to meet you."<br>"Jacob phased?" my eyes widened.  
>"Yeah, he did. A few days ago, he managed to calm down and phase back into human form."<br>"Awesome."  
>"Awesome?" he repeated.<br>"Oh you know, Jacob is super good looking, so now that he's going to be a sexy six pack fitty, makes him so much more irresistible." My mouth twitched when Paul glared at me.  
>"I thought I was the only 'six pack fitty' around here." His hands clenched.<br>"Nah…you're a little better." His fists relaxed.  
>"One can only hope." He kissed my bottom lip, soft and slow.<br>"What's the time?"  
>"11.00" he pulled out his phone. He had an iphone like me.<br>He typed his number into my phone. "Do you want me to take you home baby?"  
>I nodded in his shoulder. He left all the food there.<br>"What about all your stuff?" I asked.  
>"I'll ask Embry to get it for me."<br>"Embry's a nice guy."  
>"Yeah, yeah he is."<br>"C'mon baby." In less than 30 seconds he had carries me to his car and we were driving to my house. He walked me to my door.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow Kimmy, I'll pick you up at about twelve." He kissed my lips and then my forehead.<p>

Paul's P.O.V.  
>"Do you have to leave?" she said in a quiet voice blushing.<br>She wanted me to stay? She wanted me to stay! My dad was in Seattle for the day-he was a lawyer…yeah, he made good money but who really needs money? And my brother, Jamie, he was at his friend's house. A mouthy fifteen year old but still. Nobody was at home…ha! Well, it's not like that would ever stop me for spending time with my Kimmy. Her parents were away too…interesting.  
>"Not if you don't want me too." I said as I <em>let<em> her drag me inside.  
>"Do you want a drink or anything?" she yawned.<br>"I think it's about time you went to bed, babe." I carried her over my shoulder, ignoring her protests and yells.  
>"First room on the left." She spoke from upside down behind my shoulder.<p>

Kim's P.O.V

He propped me up on my bed looked over me.  
>"Do you know how much I want to rip that pretty little dress of your body?"<p>

"No I don't Paul, but the author's going to update a new chapter tomorrow."

Yeah I tricked you, and no the 'author's going to…' wasn't part of the story.  
>sREVIEW.<p>

Songs: Look at me now-Chris brown ft Busta Rhymes ft Lil wayne,

How to Love-Lil wayne,

Best love song-Chris Brown ft T-Pain

Moment for life-Nicki Minaj ft Drake


	13. Eye contact

A/N: No, I don't own twilight, S.M does!  
>And yes, I did lie; I did not update a chapter at whenever I was meant too. And maybe I do love Taylor Lautner, dream about Alex Meraz and listen to Chris Brown rapping in the shower.<p>

_[Verse:]_  
>Girl, I woke up before the light<br>Thinking about tonight  
>I can't, I can't sleep<br>Just a few hours ago  
>We had the TV on<br>Drowning out your scream  
>Tell me your favorite love song girl<br>I'm gonna play it while your toes curl  
>Girl what you're saying speak your mind<br>Girl,tell me what you like

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm a make you beg for it<br>Beg for it  
>I'll give you what you need<br>Only if you say please  
>I'm a make you beg for it<br>Beg for it  
>Go on whisper your wishes to me, baby<p>

_[Verse:]_  
>Not gonna lie to you wasn't expecting you,<br>To have me on my knees, yeah  
>I'm gonna make you cry<br>Tears from your paradise  
>And love your ass to sleep<br>Yeah You've got my favorite secrets on,  
>And I wont use my hands to take them off<br>Girl what you're saying  
>Speak your mind<br>Tell me what you like!

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm a make you beg for it,<br>Beg for it  
>I'll give you what you need<br>Only if you say please!  
>I'm a make you beg for it,<br>Beg for it  
>Go on and whisper your wishes to me, babe!<p>

_[Verse:]_  
>Baby I'm gonna let it go,<br>Girl, you go get it good  
>I'm gonna make twenty more seconds<br>Feel like twenty more minutes  
>Baby I'm gonna make you scream, yeah<br>I'm not finished yet, twenty more seconds  
>Oh, you ain't gotta beg no more<br>I'm a give it up  
>I'm a give you all my love<br>And baby I  
>I'm gonna give you what you're asking for<br>But if you want more  
>I'm gonna make you beg, beg<br>And I'm a give you what you need  
>Only if you say please<br>I'm a make you beg for it, beg for it, beg for it  
>Is your body telling me, oh?<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I'm a make you beg for it,<br>Beg for it!  
>I'll give you what you need<br>Only if you say please!  
>I'm a make you beg for it,<br>Beg for it!  
>Go on and whisper your wishes to me, babe!<p>

Kim's P.O.V.  
>I stuttered, "N-no."<br>"Mhh…" Paul took of my black-death trap-heels and threw them over his shoulder. I heard a light thud. He climbed on my bed, kissing my shoulder, then my collar bone; he ran his hands up and down my body until he reached my left thigh. He played with the hem of my dress. I just stayed there, frozen in the spot like a deer in the middle of a road. My heart beat quickened. How did Paul have this effect on me? Oh yeah…imprinting.  
>He kissed my knee, he kissed my thigh lingering there a while.<br>"P-Paul…I need to get changed babe."  
>"Kimmy..." he moaned. He let go of my thigh, I breathed heavily. He made a trail of kisses up and down my throat. He repeated the circuit. He kissed my neck three times. He licked is with the tip of his tongue. I moaned again. He sucked on my neck.<p>

"Awwh' honey you taste SO good!" he mumbled.

"No! No! No! Paul we really..." I paused. _Shut up Kim he's so...! It's not like this is a one-time-thing, imprinting is forever._ "could." my voice broke as he sucked where my pulse was.  
>"Forever." He mumbled.<br>I kissed him, fierce, I brushed my tongue against bottom lip, our tongues gliding together, exploring each other. He broke away, letting me breath.  
>He kissed my cleavage.<br>"I can help you get changed." He smirked pulling away from me completely.  
>"Sure?" I cringed. He look shocked, his eyes widened.<br>"Where are your…" his voice trailed off.  
>"Bottom left draw." I mumbled and within a second he was un-zipping my dress off. He looked me up and down swallowing. Was that a good or bad thing? There was a low-sexy rumble from his chest; his jaw dropped at my low back black bra. He ripped it off and chucked it on the floor, massaging my left boob, sucking my nipples, his fingers slid below my panties, he stroked my clit back and forth. I moaned. "Oh god!" he slipped his finger in me, it hurt for 3 seconds and then it was pure bliss. He rammed his finger back and forth in me, twisting and turning, I moaned loud. He added another finger, and then took his fingers out completely. I whimpered.<br>"Want me to make you really scream baby?" he smirked. I nodded eagerly. His fingers were in me, plunging deeper. "Say my name!" he ordered.  
>"Paul." I moaned.<br>"Again baby."  
>"Paul!" I screamed as he added as he twisted deeper. He sucked my nipples while fingering me.<br>"I want you to cum all over my fingers baby." He bit my right breast this time, and that's exactly what I did.  
>"Fuck Kim!" he swore.<br>"Well done baby." He slipped his fingers out of me. Re-adjusting my panties and pulling my blue tank top over me.  
>He sucked on his fingers while keeping eye contact with me.<br>I lifted my hips of the bed-he moaned here- so he could pull the bright shorts over my legs.  
>"Those legs Kim." He breathed.<br>"I think you need to get some sleep baby." he kissed my forehead.  
>He hugged my back into his rock hard muscular stomach.<br>I grumbled under my breath.  
>"Don't worry baby, round two tomorrow." He whispered in my ear.<br>_

The next day…  
>"Hi, I'm Emily, and you can find the bra you wore last night of the author's profile." She smiled at me sweetly.<br>I gasped at her shocked. "Hey I'm Kim," I smiled back, "and yes, Paul did finger me, and yes there are sex games with 5 more reviews in the next update."

A/N: Did you like? And no, it's not the real lemon. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! They made my day…can you review please? Already planned the sex games…when should I post those? Mhh… 


	14. Wiggling eyebrows

A/N: I have been in India for the last 2 weeks on holiday, and haven't had a chance to update. Thanks for the reviews, I've got writers block, which is really weird considering how hyped I was about the sex games… which by the way, I am putting off until the next chapter. Sorry for the disappointment, and sorry for being a sucky author! Should I do a Embry&Kim fanfic or Jacob&Kim fanfic?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own twilight.

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke up, with warm hands around my waist.  
>"Paul? Wake up, babe." I nudged him softly. He pulled me back down on the bed and dug his head deeper into my cleavage. I giggled. "Paul, c'mon, I thought you wanted me to meet Sam and Emily." I bit my lip, what if they hated me? Maybe they didn't even want me to be part of their lives? Oh god.<br>"We can go tomorrow." He mumbled.  
>"Tomorrow's Monday, we have school."<br>"After school." He said.  
>"I'm busy on Monday's, I swear I told you that." This got his attention.<br>"You did-but you never told me why? You know, as your imprint Kim, you should really tell me these things."  
>"Um, that's not fair! I never ask you awkward questions!"<br>"How is asking you what you do on Monday's after school, an awkward question?"  
>"It's not."<br>"So tell me."  
>"Why do you have to be a pain?"<br>"I don't, I just want to know what my girlfriend does." Did he just say girlfriend? I'm his girlfriend!  
>"Well maybe, my boyfriend shouldn't worry so much and just trust me."<br>Paul was getting angry now. "I do trust you! But why can't you tell me? Is it because _you _don't trust _me_?"  
>"That's not fair!"<br>"Yes it is!" his voice got louder.  
>"Paul, I don't wanna fight with you." I bit my lip.<br>"Quit being so dam sexy and cute!" he grumbled.  
>"I love you." I whispered<br>"I love you too babe." And just like that the fight was forgotten.  
>"I'm going to run home, shower and then I'll pick you up later, Kay?"<br>"Sure." I wanted to kiss him bad but wasn't sure if I had morning breath.  
>He swung out of the window.<p>

I quickly washed, blow-dried and straightened my hair and wore my black skinny jeans with a purple V-neck t-shirt.  
>I ate some cereal and leaped to the door when I heard a knock.<br>"You ready gorgeous?" Paul grinned as he twirled his car keys along his finger.  
>"As I'll ever be liar, liar, pants on fire!" I sang.<br>"Why can't you see that your gorgeous?"  
>"Because I'm not."<br>"Your right." He admitted. "You're beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, amazing…" he paused. "There are no words Kim that describe you, or how much I love you." He kissed me softly and quick, pulling my hand towards the car and opening my door for me. His car purred to life and he speeded pasted trees and houses.

"I should probably warn you Kim," Paul started. "See, before Sam phased for the first time, he was engaged to Leah Clearwater-" I had heard of Leah, she was supposedly a 'cruel, cold hearted bitch.' Shelby's words not mine. "He had to break up with Leah because he was a danger to her. When he broke up with her, he saw Emily and imprinted on her. He tried to deny the whole imprinting force, but it's so hard. He tried to stay away from Emily, he hated himself for breaking Leah's heart." Paul frowned deeply. "But he couldn't."  
>"It's hard being away from your imprint." I spoke softly, wanting to hear the rest of the story.<br>"It really is, I miss you every second you're not with me." He signed. "He kept going to see Emily, and soon she fell in love with him. She herself tried to deny the imprinting, but couldn't. See, when she tried to deny the imprinting, she wanted to get Sam mad. She wanted him to be so mad with her, he wouldn't want to spend time with her anymore, he would go running straight back to Leah. So she told Sam he was like his Dad, Joshua. It doesn't sound like a big deal, but Sam hates his Dad. He hates him for walking out on him and his mother." He paused. "Sam got angry and started shaking and Emily kept getting closer and closer towards Sam, Sam put out his hands to warn Emily to stay away-but she kept getting closer. He then phased and his hand turned into his paw-he had marked her face and arm with scratches." His voice was strained. I could tell Paul loved Emily. I felt sorry for Sam, he obviously loved Emily.  
>"Emily was in a coma for three days, Sam asked Emily to order him to kill himself. He wanted-he still wants to jump under a bus for what he did to Emily. Emily forgave him, but Sam can never forgive himself." Paul looked depressed. "But worst of all, Emily Young is Leah Clearwater's cousin!"<br>"Whoa!" I was shocked. Poor Leah!  
>"Leah still doesn't forgive Emily. They don't even talk." What would I do if Paul left me for my cousin? Kill myself. Kill my cousin.<p>

"We're here." He parked out a small-ish house surrounded by mountains of trees.  
>Paul took my hand, and the smell of blueberry muffins hit me when Paul opened the door. (He didn't even knock!)<br>We entered a fairly big kitchen that had a round table in the middle, with cookies in the middle.  
>"Hey Em," Paul greeted Emily<br>"Oh my gosh! Kim! I'm Emily Young. It's lovely to meet you!" Emily smiled.  
>I saw the scars marked on her face, but even the scars couldn't hid her gorgeous face.<br>"Hey, it's nice to meet you too. You have a lovely home." I smiled back.  
>"Thank you. Would you like a muffin?" she slapped Paul's hand away. "Ladies first!" she scowled him.<br>"No thanks, I'm fine." Paul frowned slightly. There was a big howl from the back garden.  
>"Awwh' shit. Every fucking time! Kim, Sam needs me, you'll be fine with Emily for a couple of hours right?" he kissed my cheek not waiting for an answer; he whipped his shirt off giving me a good view of his eight pack! "See you in a bit." He called half way out the door, grabbing another muffin.<br>"Bye." I signed. I received a sympathetic look from Emily. 

"I'm so glad there's another imprint around, someone to talk to about all this wolf stuff." She signed too.  
>"Yeah, I still have a lot to learn." Emily chuckled. "Did he tell you about the super hearing, the amazing sight?"<br>"No, I kind of figured that out by myself, and the heat thing."  
>"What about hearing his pack brothers through his mind?"<br>"No! He didn't tell me that!" What the hell? Why hadn't Paul told me _that_!  
>"Oh well, they can share their thoughts through their mind, Sam told me that even the stuff he doesn't want Paul and Jared to know-they already know because it might have slipped their mind when he was patrolling."<br>"God, Paul better not think about-" I blushed at the amused look on Emily's face.  
>"Better not think about what?"<br>I laughed awkwardly, "Nothing." I blushed scarlet. "Oh lord." I mumbled.  
>Just then Sam burst in, "Hey Emily, Hey Kim." He kissed Emily's scarred cheek before kissing her full on the lips. I turned my head away, kind of disgusted.<br>"It's nice to meet you Kim, I'm Sam Uley." He shook my hand.  
>"It's nice to meet you too Sam."<br>"Quil phased today." He looked at as both.  
>"Whoa." I breathed.<br>"Uh-huh." Paul walked in followed by Embry.  
>"Hey gorgeous." I smiled.<br>"Hey beautiful." Paul said.  
>"Actually I was talking to Embry."<br>"Burn!" Embry picked a muffin of the table. "Wassup sexy." Embry winked at me.  
>"Look at her again I'm goin' to kick your ass." Paul growled, kissing my lips slowly,<br>"Seriously, some people are trying to eat over here."  
>"Sorry." I blushed pulling away.<br>"Go fuck yourself." Paul glared at Embry. Jared and Quil walked in. I looked at Quil. He wasn't lanky anymore, but buff, his hair was still long though.  
>"Quil, how about tomorrow Emily cuts your hair-then your wolf hair won't be so long?" Sam eyed Quil.<br>"Sure." Quil shrugged grabbing a brownie  
>"Hey, pass me one of those." Paul asked. Grabbing about seven brownies.<br>"How can you eat so much and yet still have like amazing bodies?" I blurted out. I then realized that they were ALL shirtless.  
>"Is there something you'd likes to tell us Kim?" he wiggled his eyebrows.<p>

There was a loud howl again.  
>"Aww' shit!" Paul groaned.<p>

"What the fuck? Should we be expecting anyone else Sam?" Quil asked.  
>"No, but wolfgal-jsr wants to know if she should do a embry&amp; kim fanfic or jacob&amp;kim fanfic, and the sex games are saved for the next chapter!" <p>


	15. WHAT A DREAM!

A/N: I wanna thank these gorgeous, special, kind, amazing people:

Crayola music  
>Neejaloveslife<br>pnkprincess01  
>Embryforever<p>

AND  
>Lorna Roxen<br>Kiki  
>Brookie-monster<br>petra ppsilvia  
>lk<p>

Your fanfic-name is only here if you review! I appreciate you reviewing and reading SOOO much! And idc if I sound like a saddooo….i am a twilight lovin' alex meraz dreamin' taylor Lautner droolin' nicki minaj wanna-be, fast rappin' London gal; Jaz.

Happy bonfire's night, Happy Halloween, Happy Diwalli (…sorry it's all late!)

Everything in bold-relates to this chapter;)

**Oh myyyy  
>Oh myy gosh<br>**I did it again, so i'm gone let the beat drop  
><strong>Oh myy gosh<br>Baby let me..  
>Baby let me..<br>Baby let me..  
>Baby let me love you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Baby I can break you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>I mean like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love<br>I found you finallyy, it make me want to say  
>Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Ohh myy gosh**

..

It make me want to say

..

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor  
>She was dancing <strong>sexy,<strong> pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low  
>Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight<br>This was something special ; this was just like dynamite  
><strong>Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow<strong>  
><strong>Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow<br>Girl you know i'm loving your, loving your style  
>Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,<br>Ooh (oooh) she got it allll  
>Sexy from her head to the toes<br>& I want it all, it all, it all  
>Baby let me love you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Baby I can break you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Got me like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love<br>I found you finallyy, it make me want to say  
>Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Ohh myy gosh  
>You make me want to say<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
><strong>Feel so ? for honey out of all the girls up in this club  
>This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love<br>Girl you something special, you just like dynamite  
>You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight<br>Fell in love with honey like my, oh my  
><strong>Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly<br>Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
>Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?<br>Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
>Sexy from her head to the toes<br>& I want it all, it all, it all  
>So, honey let me love you downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Baby I can break it downnn<br>There's so many ways to love ya  
>Got me like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love I found you finallyy,<br>You make me want to say..  
>Oh my gosh<br>Oh my  
>Oh, oh my gosh<br>Oh myy gosh  
><strong>I did it again**  
><strong>So i'm gone let the beat drop  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh myy<br>Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Ooh my gosh<strong>

Someone's P.O.V.

She giggled as she looked at me, she was completely naked and I felt myself going hard. She giggled when she noticed.

"Do you like what you see?" she smiled sweetly in this adorable-angel type way.  
>I heard myself groan and I nodded eagerly. I wanted her to be mine. She sat on my desk and looked at me straight in the eye.<br>She began rubbing herself with her right hand. Oh shit this was hot!  
>She groaned and closed her eyes. I wanted her…I wanted to her... NOW.<br>She let out another moan. That was it. I ran to her, kissing her, sliding my mouth in to her. I carried her to the bed and pulled of my own shorts, I sandwiched her in between the bed and my lips. I kissed her, thrusting back and forth. I

"Jared, sweetie, wake up!" my mum called. I opened my eyes. What a dream.  
>"MUM… the author's writing a new chapter tomorrow AND NO, this dream wasn't a real lemon obviously."<p> 


	16. THE RESTART

Hi guys...

my paul and kim story has FAILED and I am restarting it... its going to be called I'LL TAKE HIM...2#

There won't be any mistakes, there will be lemons in most chapters,

and I'm sorry this story was such a waste of time for you guys- please remember, I LOVE YOU!

and I've already uploaded my Jacob & Kim story...please check that out?

I LOVE YOU so frigging much! I'm going to work my ass of for jacob/kim (already posted 'protecting a diomand') and paul/kim (I'LL TAKE HIM...2#) 


End file.
